Ron and Hermione's mutual crush
by Wittyx3
Summary: Ron and Hermione both like eachother, but will Luna's bitter breakup get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron slumped into their favorite chairs by the fireplace in the commonroom. They had just gotten back from a delicious, healthy dinner. ("Gort ter keep in shape, you mow," Ron said with a mouth full of broccoli. "Quibbitch," he added.) But they both know that that wasn't the reason. Ron was trying as hard as ever to impress Hermione. And Harry was all for it. He thought it was great for him to finally pursue what he had yearned for all along. Harry knew that Ron loved Hermione, and that she loved him back. Ron and he continued their conversation from downstairs.

"So do you think she'll be impressed?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Oh, she'll simply adore it. What says love to Hermione more than asking for a study session?" The boys chuckled.

"Honestly, Harry. You're brilliant for helping me out with Hermione."

"No problem. It was about time you two got together." Harry smiled.

Okay, I was thinking of studying some charms with her. She knows I'm terrible with those new ones Flitwick just gave us. She'll believe me."

"Great," Harry replied. "And make sure to smile and nod but look at her eyes and not at the book all the time. That's the problem wit you. You need to stop being so shy around Hermione if you want her to like you."

"Right, right," Ron reminded himself, taking mental notes. He was willing to take any advice to get Hermione. He had this increasing urge tugging at him to take her in his arms and kiss her, to tell her that everything was alright as long as she stayed with him in his loving embrace.

Harry just told him that he was a hopeless romantic. But when he jokingly suggested it, Ron would turn beet red and smack him in the head with his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Little did Ron know, Hermione had these feelings also. If only she knew if Ron loved her as much as she did him… If only she could share her true feelings with him. Yet she was uncertain of what she really wanted. She really wanted him, she would remind herself. She sighed, and sat next to Luna at lunch the next day.

"Luna, how did you know that Ron liked you? Like, did he send any signals or was he straight forward with it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was the one who asked him out." Luna had been counseling Hermione about Ron because she had previously dated him.

Her motives were not pure, however; she still wanted him back after an ugly break-up and was jealous of anyone who could possible want him. And Hermione was not going to get in her way.

Then, Ron walked up to their table, his face a blushing pink.

"Uh, er, Hermione? I was wondering… if you'd, er, like to go over those new charms with me. I just don't quite grasp them yet." A wide smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"I'd absolutely love to!"

"Really? Uh, I mean great. I'll see you," he stuttered. He walked back to his seat by Harry.

"Did you see that?" Hermione gushed. "I'm absolutely positive he likes me."

Luna just shrugged and continued eating the chocolate-covered crickets, newly sent from her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Ron was pacing the floor in the boy's dormitories, talking to Harry.

"I- I mean what am I supposed to do if she doesn't like me back? What would I do?"

"Relax, Ron. I'm sure everything will go fine," Harry assured calmly. "Just be cool and remember that you're studying for charms."

"But don't look at the book; look at her eyes, right?" Ron blurted nervously, still pacing,

"Yes, Ron, remind yourself how much you love her. Everything will go fine."

Ron sighed a deep sigh. "You really think so?"

"Yes. Now go. She's probably waiting for you right now." Harry nudged him and Ron grabbed his books. He left the commonroom.

He saw Hermione.

Ron was stymied. He clutched his books and parchment tighter. He took a deep breath, and entered.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were. Come and sit." Hermione patted the seat next to her.

Ron whispered to himself, "_Don't stare at the book, look at her eyes, and stay cool…" _His nerves were really getting to him now. He approached, and gently put his books down next to the fireplace.

"I- I really appreciate you helping me with these charms," Ron stuttered. They moved in a little closer.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Hermione smiled. "I hope this means you'll stop bugging me during class though," she added seriously, though Ron could tell she wasn't as stern as she'd like to sound. Ron gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah. I suppose." They opened their books and unrolled their parchment onto the small table in front of them.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you; why did you and Luna break up?" Hermione inquired nonchalantly.

"Oh, er, she was starting to get a bit obsessive and all. You know, forcing those far-fetched beliefs she and her dad come up with. Like those silly heliopaths and nargles and such," Ron said, his nerves finally receding. "She can be a real loony." They both grinned widely and Hermione giggled. Ron's ears turned red. Oh no. Did she notice? He quickly brushed his hair over them, cleared his throat, and looked at the book in front of him.

"So this first one… is the clockwise movement supposed to happen in the wrist or the whole arm?" Ron knew he was tensing up again.

"I've told you this a thousand times, Ron. The movement occurs in the elbow, and it's counter-clockwise," Hermione explained gently, with a twinge of usual bossiness.

"Er, right. I keep forgetting about that one," Ron said. "Say, Hermione… Harry and I are going to practice for the Quidditch match on Friday. Do you want to come and watch?" he said slowly. Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, of course. When do you start?"

"Er- about seven, I guess."

"Great. I'll see you there." Hermione stood up and left for the dormitory. They were both so excited they forgot all about Charms.


End file.
